Me arrepiento
by la mini loka
Summary: Edward lastimó a Bella como es compositor, le compone una canción, ¿Bella lo perdonará?
1. Chapter 1

**hola esta historia es mientras escribo gigolo simplemente se me ocurrio mientras escribia la de gigolo, espero les guste y los personajes de SM y la historia o una parte es mía espero la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>ME ARREPIENTO<p>

Estaba en el último concurso del año, era para saber quién era el mejor compositor y el que ganara lograría grabar un disco con todas sus composiciones, se acercó lentamente al escenario, puso el micrófono a una altura conveniente para que la música no se escuchara más que su voz.

En un principio inició con la canción llamada "Inolvidable"*, la letra de la canción y la música puso locas a las chicas, tal y como él sabía ponerlas a sus pies, lo único que pensaba era que esperaba que la única mujer que sabía la verdad acerca de esas canciones estuviera presente para escucharlas.

Recordaba cada pelea, cada beso y caricia entre ellos y no podía olvidar el cómo se habían peleado de forma que ella se alejó por fin de él.

Se metió en donde estaban los demás concursantes, empezaron a salir mientras él se sentaba esperando ver a su hermana y por una coincidencia muy buena del destino a la chica dueña de esas canciones.

Qué irónica era la vida hace unos meses era la mujer a la que menos soportaba ver, la única que nunca se le rindió y se propuso conquistarla simplemente como juego claro que nunca pensó que terminaría enredado en su propio juego, pero claro el dicho lo decía "el que juega con fuego se quema".

Alice llegó después de que hubieran pasado dos compañeros, tenía que admitir que la competencia estaba dura, pero a él eso ya no le importaba, su hermana le sonrió para darle ánimos, platicaron un rato en lo que volvía a pasar.

El concurso estaba dividido en tres etapas, la primera era cantar cualquier canción pero ya reconocida, la segunda hacer un dueto con algún artista reconocido y tratar de cantar una de sus canciones y el tercero hacer una composición y cantarla.

Su hermana estudió diseño de modas y en un desfile de modas conoció a Jasper Withlock que era un artista muy reconocido y le prestó una de sus canciones, lo vieron llegar y los saludó, vio que se detenía más en Alice, y se alegraba de que su hermana estuviera con alguien que la aceptara tal y como era, la canción que le prestó se llamaba "me arrepiento"* y al escucharla por primera vez, pensó que definitivamente era la canción que más le quedaba a la situación con su querida Bella.

Finalmente volvió pasar a cantar ahora con la canción de Jasper, lo cantó con tal sentimiento que todas las chicas del lugar se derritieron.

Bien sabía cómo lograr hacer que las chicas hicieran lo que él quería, esperaba que realmente pronto se acabara este maldito concurso.

Finalmente empezó su última composición, tenía que hacer un dueto con una de sus compañeras, así que empezó a cantar.

_Vengo, triste y derrotado_

_tengo, triste el corazón_

_fracasé en cada intento de amor_

_la verdad no te pude olvidar_

_solo tu sabes dar_

_ese amor que no hay_

_por favor, por favor_

_perdóname_

Le encantó componer esta canción, ahora sólo esperó a su compañera, él sabía que iba a ser una alumna de un curso anterior al suyo, así que no la conocía sólo esperaba que la cantara como el pensó que ella la cantaría.

_Olvídalo_

_todo ha acabado entre tu y yo_

_desde la noche que dijiste adiós_

_te empecé a olvidar ah, ah,_

Cuando escuchó esa voz se sorprendió, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar aunque estuviera casi muriendo, si escuchara ésa voz volvería a revivir.

_Olvídalo_

_ahora yo soy quien dice adió__s_

_mira las cosas tal como son_

_no me hagas mas hablar_

La volteó a ver como si fuera una aparición, ella sólo sonrió y lo volteó a ver directamente para que él siguiera cantando, se trabó sólo un momento pero después continuó con su parte de la canción.

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_ahora sé muy bien que la vida sin ti_

_no la puedo vivir_

_y ahora quiero volver_

Cantó él.

_Olvídalo_

_yo cuando digo que no es que no_

_llegaste tarde porque otro amor_

_ocupó tu lugar ah, ah_

_Olvídalo,_

Le contestó ella.

_no,no_

Continuó él más lentamente.

_yo te perdono pero por favor_

_ahora comprende tú mi situación_

_por Dios no llores más_

Le sorprendió que le doliera lo que él mismo había compuesto, y más cuando lo cantaba ella, con tanto corazón.

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_ahora sé muy bien que la vida sin ti_

_no la voy a vivir_

_pero perdóname_

Le pareció ver un pequeño aviso de sonrisa, lo que le dio un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

_Olvídalo, perdóname_

_olvídalo, perdóname, eh eh_

_olvídalo, perdóname_

Terminaron y en ese momento se levantaron todos los asistentes al concurso a aplaudirles, él, simplemente se acercó a ella y fingiendo que era lo que les habían dicho los profesores, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió al ver que ella seguía actuando como lo dejó, se salieron del escenario y Bella se intentó de escabullir por entre las personas pero Edward la tomó por el brazo para que no escapara.

La llevó lentamente hacia su camerino, que no era más que el de Jasper pero sabía por experiencia que él estaría con Alice haciendo quién sabe qué.

—No creí volver a verte—le dijo muy lentamente.

—Yo tampoco—le contestó ella serena—muy bonita canción.

—¿Te gustó?—sonrió.

—Siempre fuiste muy buen escritor y compositor—le contestó ella—me preguntó… ¿qué pensabas al escribir esa canción?

La respuesta fue sencilla y ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

—En ti.

Ella lo volteó a ver y se le borró la pequeña sonrisa que tenía desde que se bajó del escenario y lo vio enojada.

—Bueno, entonces ya deberías saber mi respuesta, tal vez te perdone—le dijo ella después de un rato—pero no creo que te vuelva a aceptar, deja de llamar ¿quieres?

—No.

—Mis papás están hartos.

—Pues contéstame.

—No y sabes ¿por qué?—él negó con la cabeza—porque me harté, me harté de ser yo quien siempre tiene que ceder, quien siempre tiene que perdonar, quien termine por aceptarte, por perdonarte y por todo eso.

—¿Qué es _eso_?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Edward, te amo—le dijo y él se sorprendió—pero no sé si pueda perdonarte, sé que se dice que el amor todo lo soporta y cosas así pero, mi corazón esta harto de soportar, tus desplantes, tus juegos…

No pudo terminar lo que le estaba diciendo porque Edward la besó, no dejó de besarla hasta que sintió su rendición.

—Yo también te amo, te pido una ENORME disculpa y te pido de rodillas—dijo haciendo el gesto—que me perdones y que me des otra oportunidad te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

En ese momento, el preciso momento en que Bella iba a contestarle, llegó Alice.

—Perdón, pero ya es necesario que vallas van a dar los resultados.

—Ya voy Alice.

—También tú Bella—le dijo a ella—si gana mi hermano debes recibir el premio junto con él.

Ella asintió y salió después de Alice, él las siguió y finalmente subieron al escenario, afortunadamente él ganó, gracias a su composición que había cantado con Bella.

Jasper se subió a felicitarlo, abrazó a Bella y la felicitó por su voz y al finalizar todo el concurso y la "entrega" de los premios, se fueron a celebrar, Alice no dejó que Bella se fuera y eso mismo dejó a Edward tranquilo.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—La cosa es que no sé qué contestar.

—Di que sí.

—Ya sé qué te voy a contestar.

—¿En serio?—ella asintió—dime—le dijo emocionado.

—re-conquístame—le dijo ella.

**qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado, las canciones son de reik, alex hubago y juan gabriel, please dejen sus reviews y díganme si la debo de seguir nos vemos**


	2. Misión reconquistando a Bella

**hola, aqui el segundo capi y ahora si último les recuerdo que la historia es mía, menos las canciones y los personajes son de SM, nos leemos abajo para las dudas**

* * *

><p>MISIÓN RECONQUISTANDO A BELLA.<p>

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el concierto, Bella no sabía si estar triste o feliz de que al fin él había dejado de llamarle.

No podía soportar el estar cerca de Alice, porque los ojos de ella eran iguales a los de su hermano, sin embargo sabía que podía confiar al 100 en Alice y no en su hermano.

—Bueno aún no ha hecho nada mi hermano—le dijo una tarde después de que Bella terminara sus clases.

—No y no me lo recuerdes—le contestó sentándose en una banca afuera de la universidad.

—Hay, Bella no seas aguafiestas—le dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua. —la verdad es que se me hace raro que…

—Alice—la interrumpió—lo más probable es que no esté dispuesto y por eso mismo no va a luchar por mí.

—Puede ser—se encogió de hombros—en fin, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café al Starbucks?

Ella aceptó y se fueron en el porche de su amiga hacia la cafetería Alice le pidió que ella pidiera los cafés mientras iba al baño, así que Bella se acercó al mostrador y empezó con su orden.

—Vaya es muy difícil ver que una chica pida un descafeinado light, con doble chocolate—le dijo una súper voz atrás de ella que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Bueno, pues no es para mí—le contestó a Edward—así que deberías preguntarle a mí amiga porqué lo pide así.

—Tal vez algún día lo haga. —Le contestó él, al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano—Soy Anthony

—Y yo Isabela—le contestó también agarrando su mano y siguiéndole el juego.

Edward odiaba el nombre de Anthony porque su mamás cada que lo iba a regañar le gritaba por ése nombre y a Bella no le gustaba su nombre completo por que era demasiado largo, pero eso mismo le ayudaba a mantener a ciertas personas fuera de su vida personal.

Él se dio cuenta de que Bella no le concedió el honor de decirle Bella pero no se iba a dejar vencer, no cuando apenas estaba empezando su plan.

—Bueno un gusto Isabela. —le dijo estrechándole la mano.

—Su cuenta señorita—dijo el encargado.

—Gracias—le contestó ella para agarrar el papel.

—Yo lo pago—le dijo Edward—por favor cárgala a mí cuenta.

—Claro.

—Oh, no gracias, pero yo…

—Por favor—ella se iba a volver a negar mientras se mordía el labio—insisto.

—Está bien, pero espero que no se haga una rutina porque me puedo dejar convencer—le dijo en son de broma.

—Y le puedo asegurar, señorita que para mí seguirá siendo un placer.

Ella se quedó sorprendida de que Edward se mostrara tan atento, mientras estuvieron juntos nunca se había comportado, bueno, hasta el final, pero a ella ya no le importaba porque le había hecho mucho daño y ya había decidido terminar con él.

—Con permiso. —Le dijo tomando los cafés.

—Propio—le respondió él con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

Se fue a sentar en un pequeño sillón que tenían en el café, se sentó y sacó "orgullo y prejuicio" uno de sus libros favoritos, él la vio sentarse delicadamente, siempre le había sorprendido la elegancia que tenía aunque se tropezara muy seguido, a él le parecía que lo hacía elegantemente.

Pagó el café de su hermana y de Bella y se fue no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que le gustaría esperarla pero que tenía cosas que hacer.

Cuando Alice salió del baño estaba confundida por el mensaje que le había enviado su hermano, decidió encogerse de hombros y acercarse en donde estaba Bella, no fue difícil encontrarla porque había por lo menos tres tontos dando vueltas alrededor de ella como para llamar su atención pero Bella estaba bien metida en su libro.

—Bella—le dijo cuando llegó—deberías tener cuidado con cuanto te mete en la lectura—le dijo cuando la volteó a ver.

—Lo siento es que iba en la parte en la que Elizabeth corre a la tía de Darcy—Alice sólo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto fue de los cafés?—le preguntó cuando le dio un sorbo al suyo.

—Los invito un tipo, que insistió, insistió e insistió—dijo Bella poniéndose un poco colorada.

—A—fue lo único que pudo contestar Alice— ¿cómo se llama?

—Anthony—le contestó tomando un trago de su café para que no notara el temblor de su voz.

Pero Alice no le prestó mucha atención, su hermano odiaba que le dijeran Anthony porque el único que le decía así había sido su abuelo, y en cuanto falleció no soportó que nadie le dijera Anthony, se preguntó qué tramaba su hermoso hermano, pero se acordó del mensaje que había recibido y decidió esperar y ver, ya le ayudaría ella a reconquistar a Bella.

….

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Edward se había presentado a Bella con el nombre que le decía su abuelito, para él había sido muy difícil dejar que Bella le llamara así, porque si al final no la reconquistaba, se sentiría pésimo.

En fin, estaba escribiendo una canción para Jasper, bueno en realidad, Jasper también estaba "ayudando" a escribir la música. Más bien se estaba fijando en todo lo que hacía Alice, quién por cierto le había dado muchas ideas para reconquistar a Bella.

_Si tú vinieras a cenar esta noche conmigo_

_yo compraría un pescado y una botella de vino._

_Lo pondría tres horas antes en mi sazón secreta,_

_y llenaría la casa con unas cuantas velas._

Se empezó a reír por las ocurrencias, pero se dio cuenta que sería muy padre que Bella la escuchara, siguieron con la letra.

_Porque sé que todo lo que tengo que arriesgar,_

_todo estará en la mesa sin pensar._

_No tengo que enredarme demasiado._

_Esta noche hay fiesta_

_porque estoy contigo._

_Hoy va a quedar claro que no somos solo amigos._

_Esta noche hay fiesta,_

_no es un desatino._

_Esta noche van a desvelarse los vecinos._

Jasper y él se estaban divirtiendo mucho, porque él sabía que Jasper se la quería dedicar a Alice, tanto como él se la quería dedicar a Bella.

_Si tú vinieras a cenar esta noche conmigo_

_no habría necesidad de hablar en doble sentido._

_Y esta vez, no habrá razones para detener_

_lo que por mucho tiempo habría de ser,_

_y posponerlo no vale la pena._

_Esta noche hay fiesta…_

Esa frase sería como el coro, la terminaron y la empezaron a cantar.

— ¿Cómo que le falta algo no crees?—le preguntó Jasper.

—Si es lo que estaba pensando… pero no sé qué.

—Les falta la voz de una mujer—le dijo Alice, saliendo detrás de la puerta.

—Nos estabas escuchando—le recriminó Edward mientras Jasper sonreía.

—Es que te venía a proponer algo… bueno… a los dos.

La voltearon a ver como si no estuvieran seguros de querer aceptar sus proposiciones.

—Les aseguro que no van a estar mucho tiempo fuera.

—Déjanos pensarlo ¿va?—le preguntó Edward.

—Bueno pero no tarden porque esto les ayudaría a conseguir la voz de la mujer que necesitan para que les quede súper bien la canción y aparte te ayudaría con ya sabes quién—le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—No te ofendas… pero creo que Alice tiene razón, necesitamos la voz de Bella, y así la puedes reconquistar.

—Es que no la quiero forzar.

—Ya llevas tres meses haciéndola de eterno enamorado, y ya te contesta el teléfono.

—Buen punto—le contestó Edward pensativo—entonces le hacemos caso a mi duende favorita.

—Te escuché—le gritó Alice desde abajo.

—Bueno… ¿a dónde vamos?—le preguntó mientras bajaban del estudio de música.

—Vengan y les cuento el plan.

….

—Alice aún no sé porqué me trajiste aquí—le dijo una Bella muy enojada, mientras esperaban que las dejaran pasar a un bar muy conocido de la ciudad.

Lo mejor de ése bar era que iban celebridades y además, se hacía un pequeño karaoke para todos los que "quisieran participar".

—Vamos sabes que te vas a divertir y... allí esta Jasper—Le dijo Alice y lo llamó.

Jasper inmediatamente hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y le dijo al cadenero que las dejara pasar porque venían con él, Bella lo saludó y se sintió incómoda porque veía cómo se estaba viendo ésos dos tórtolos.

Se metió al ver y encontró la mesa reservada que tenía Jasper, poco después llegaron los dos tórtolos, como decidió llamarlos cuando estuvieran juntos, y empezaron a pedir de tomar.

Poco después escucharon el anuncio de qué se abría el karaoke y que se acordaran de que si no había voluntarios habría voluntarios a la fuerza.

Edward estaba nervioso, no sabía si el plan de Alice iba a funcionar, porque bien podía tirar esos tres meses a la basura o por fin hacer que Bella lo perdonara.

Se acercó lentamente al micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,_

_que estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer,_

_que no sienta mi alma sola._

_quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer._

Empezó a cantar, sintiendo un poco cerrada la garganta por los nervios, no pudo distraerse mucho porque tenía que seguir la pista.

_Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,_

_pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más._

_me sigo preguntando,_

_porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas._

_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,_

_pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_

_mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos_

_acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo..._

En ese momento la ubicó, sus enormes ojos color chocolate que le hacían quedarse despierto en las noches, estaban sentados casi hasta el final, y ella parecía sorprendida, enojada, feliz, no sabía qué más porque si no se iba a perder la canción.

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados_

_cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado_

_no me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte_

_si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte_

_y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario_

_le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio_

_tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo se que no fue en vano_

_no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros._

Bella en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, sabía que la mayoría de la culpa la tenía Alice, pues siempre ayudaría a su hermano, pero por extraño que pareciera le gustaba que Edward le cantara esa canción.

_Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo._

_tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,_

_viviendo el desespero,_

_muriendo en la tristeza por no haber cambiar ese destino._

_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,_

_pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_

_mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos_

_acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo._

Siguió cantando el coro pero ya no tenía de leer la letra pues era lo que realmente sentía por ella, y no tenía la necesidad de fingir, ya no, y esperó que Bella le creyera.

Pasó un momento y todos los que estaban en el bar aplaudieron, se acercaron varias chicas a felicitarlo, pero él les dio la vuelta para llegar pronto en donde estaban Alice con su no novio y el amor de su vida.

—¿Te gustó?—le preguntó con una mueca de arrepentimiento que sabía que ella adoraba.

—He escuchado mejores—le dijo ella para picarle un poquito el ego.

Se empezaron a reír y por lo lejos escucharon que necesitaban a alguien que superar el inició del karaoke, pero nadie se animaba, finalmente Bella, haciendo caso omiso a su conciencia, levantó la mano para ser la siguiente en cantar.

—Hola—dijo por el micrófono. —Ya sé que quieren que le gané al chico que esta allá… pero… quería preguntar si había reglas.

—No siempre y cuando cantes por el micrófono—le contestó el organizador.

—OK—soltó un suspiro—entonces… Alice ¿puedes venir por favor?

Jasper y Edward se empezaron a reír de la cara de Alice, sabían que no se iba a echar para atrás y más sabiendo que Bella era la que se lo había pedido, pero aún así le tomaron una foto para el recuerdo.

—Más te vale que sea una buena canción—le dijo en un murmullo cuando llegó a donde estaba Bella.

—Pues tú juzga.

Alice sonrió al ver la canción que había elegido y se preparó para cantar.

_Me tienes y te vas__  
><em>_me haces esperar__  
><em>_no entregas nada a cambio__  
><em>_me ruegas y mis pies descalzos__  
><em>_otra vez se quedan por tu encanto__  
><em>_Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar__  
><em>_yo corro y tropiezo con mi ingenuidad__  
><em>_despierto perdida enredada__  
><em>_en tu forma de involucrarme__  
><em>_ay como odio amarte.__  
><em>_Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo__  
><em>_pero hay algo entre los dos__  
><em>_deja de sentir algo a tu corazón__  
><em>_toma todo más en serio__  
><em>_o yo te digo adiós__  
><em>_Te odio te amo te amo te odio__  
><em>_ay como odio amarte...__  
><em>_te odio te amo te amo te odio__  
><em>_ay como odio amarte_

Se estaban divirtiendo en el escenario del karaoke, todos estaban aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música y se estaban divirtiendo con lo que cantaban y cómo lo cantaban.

_Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad__  
><em>_a este amor viajero__  
><em>_aunque parece ser__  
><em>_que está en tu realidad arrodillarte al miedo__  
><em>_Te creo te sigo me elevo a soñar__  
><em>_me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad__  
><em>_despierto perdida enredada__  
><em>_en tu forma de involucrarme__  
><em>_ay como odio amarte__  
><em>_Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo__  
><em>_pero hay algo entre los dos__  
><em>_deja de sentir algo a tú corazón__  
><em>_toma todo más en serio__  
><em>_o yo te digo adiós_

_te odio te amo__  
><em>_te amo te odio__  
><em>_ay como odio amarte...__  
><em>_te odio te amo__  
><em>_te amo te odio__  
><em>_ay como odio amarte._

Terminaron de cantar y todos les aplaudieron, se sintieron felices de haber logrado poner al público así.

Se fueron a sentar, Edward hizo un pequeño comentario acerca de la letra de la canción que hizo que Bella se sonrojara, la estadía en el bar estaba resultando bastante divertida, ya habían estado invitando a más hombres y mujeres a cantar.

—OK—dijo el organizador por el micrófono—por decisión unánime de todos los que han pasado, le pedimos al primer chavo que paso—se escucho un grito de Alice que preguntaba si Edward—sí… Edward.

En la mesa en la que estaban empezaron a aplaudirle cuando terminó de hablar el organizador.

—Y también a la chava que invitó a su amiga a cantar después de Edward. —En ese momento Edward se empezó a reír de la cara que puso Bella.

—Yo te apoyo—le susurro Edward.

Se acercaron los dos juntos al escenario, Edward le preguntó a Bella si ella escogía la canción y ella negó así que él decidió qué canción cantar. Empezó la música e inició a cantar Edward.

_Siento que me tocas sin ver que te apareces_

_detrás de la pared, detrás de mis recuerdos_

_siento las caricias de ayer, aquellos labios_

_que busco sin ceder,_

_te quiero ver por dentro._

Bella fue la siguiente en cantar y parecía que todos estaban entretenidos en escucharla.

_y entre las llamadas busqué_

_y un mensaje oculto encontré,_

_y es quiero sabeeer..._

Edward se empezó a mover con el ritmo de la música y siguió cantando.

_dime que me crees,_

_dime que me crees,_

_dime que sientes cuando me ves_

_o cuando me voy,_

_cuando no estoy,_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime ven, ven dime,_

Bella no se quedó atrás y lo siguió por el escenario.

_dime otra vez nunca te olvide_

_dime que quieres volverme a ver_

_sin importar lo que vendrá_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime…_

Empezó un nuevo verso y Bella fue la que lo inició.

_y cada espacio_

_cada lugar_

_cada palabra inmortal_

_que has repetido_

_grabó en mi cuerpo tu sonido_

_y cada vez que quiero soñar_

_solo hace falta pensar en el inicio_

_y en lo que nos traerá el destino_

Edward le contestó muy alegremente.

_busco en las palabras la fe,_

_las caricias fieles de ayer_

_porque quiero sabeer..._

_dime que me crees,_

_dime que me crees,_

_dime que sientes cuando me ves_

_o cuando me voy_

_cuando no estoy_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime ven, ven dime,_

Bella entonces se acercó a él.

_dime otra vez nunca te olvide_

_dime qué quieres volverme a ver_

_sin importar lo que vendrá_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime..._

Y finalmente terminaron cantando los dos juntos.

_dime que me crees,_

_dime que me crees,_

_dime que sientes cuando me ves_

_o cuando me voy_

_cuando no estoy_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime ven, ven dime,_

_dime otra vez nunca te olvide_

_dime que quieres_

_volverme a ver sin importar lo que vendrá_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime ven, ven_

_dime..._

Terminaron de cantar y por primera ocasión en ése bar se pararon a aplaudir, ellos agradecieron y se fueron a sentar a su lugar.

—Oficialmente—dijo Jasper—Bella te necesito.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó ella fingiendo espanto.

—Para nuestra nueva producción—le contestó Edward.

—Entonces es me necesitan los dos.

—Bueno… uno de los dos te necesita más que el otro—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa disimulada que hizo que Bella y Edward se sonrojaran.

—Está bien… les ayudo—dijo Bella después de darle un trago a su piña colada—pero quiero que me paguen bien.

Jasper asintió y soltó un suspiro porque sabía que con Bella y con Edward ése disco sería un éxito.

Edward decidió no presionar más ésa noche, pero a la mañana siguiente pasó por ella para ir al estudio.

Pasaron algunos meses, en lo que Edward logró hacer que Bella fuera su novia otra vez, se fueron de gira por todo el mundo con el disco de Jasper, bueno de los tres y al final de la gira ya tenían tres discos de platino y dos de oro, se sentían muy orgullosos de haber conseguido tantas ventas a pesar de la piratería.

Después de que acabó el último concierto se fueron a cenar Bella y Alice estaban muertas de la risa porque los chicos se veían nerviosos.

—Ya cuenten—dijo Alice para que se relajaran.

—Sigue siendo la emoción de estar enfrente de tanto público. —Dijo Jasper.

—Lo creería si la que estuviera nervios fuera Bella.

—Bueno… ya… vamos a comer y luego le decimos. —Ellas asintieron.

Empezaron a comer, y fue bastante divertida la cena ya para finalizar la cena Edward le preguntó a Bella si podía ordenar él por ella porque había un postre que de seguro le iba a gustar, ella le dijo que sí y entonces él pidió, Jasper por su parte le dijo a Alice que le sugería el pastel de chocolate pues sabía que a ella le encantaba. Alice aceptó el pastel de chocolate y empezaron a comer el rico postre.

—Auch—dijo Bella pues se lastimó con algo que venía en el postre.

—Ten cuidado… se me olvidó decirte que luego traen piedras. —Le dijo Edward.

—Alice… por favor deja lo que esta duro hasta el final—le decía Jasper—así le podemos decir al mesero que eso estaba muy duro. —Ella asintió y siguió comiéndose su pastel duro.

De repente vio que Bella se había quedado estática viendo algo que había sacado de su boca y estaba llorando, decidió no prestarle atención pues últimamente estaba muy sentimental, cuando ella vio el porqué su pastel estaba duro.

— ¿Esto es enserio?—le preguntó Alice a Jasper porque Edward estaba viendo a Bella como cachorro a medio morir, Jasper solo asintió.

— ¿Quieres salir Bella?—le preguntó Edward cuando veía que no reaccionaba de ver el anillo de compromiso que le había dado, ella negó con la cabeza—entonces… ¿qué dices?—Le preguntó preparado para su rechazo.

—Que sí.

— ¿En serio?—ella asintió.

La abrazó y la besó, ella estaba feliz de que al fin su sueño se hiciera realidad y Edward lo estaba porque Bella lo había perdonado y ahora sería su mujer, a lo lejos… bueno en esa misma mesa estaban dándose unos tiernos besos Alice y Jasper pues Alice también había aceptado.

La boda de Alice se tuvo que atrasar por muchos meses porque tenía desfiles de modas ella o él tenía que dar conciertos, por parte de Edward y Bella hicieron una ceremonia muy íntima en la que fueron los papás de cada uno de ellos y los amigos y familiares más cercanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no había pensado en hacer el segundo capitulo, pero a petición de muchas aquí está.<strong>

**Del primer capitulo, las canciones fueron inolvidable de Reik, Me arrepiento de Alex Ubago y Perdóname de Juan Gabriel; No se las había puesto porque sé que no a muchas les gusta todo tipo de música entonces decidí que ustedes podrían ponerle la mpusica que les gustará.**

**De este capitulo esta la canción del pescado de Alex Ubago, Jorge y Lena; la de mi princesa de David Bisbal, Odio Amarte de Ha-ash y Dime ven de Motel.**

**Gracias por leer y espero un lindo review de parte de todas las que lo lean.**

**Por cierto esta historia esta dedicada a mi hermanito. **


End file.
